Call Me Chessii
by xStarletx
Summary: Everyone heard of Alice's story and how she met Hatter, but no one told the story of Chessii and her betrayl. -- I suck at summaries, just read it, I swear it gets better -- Still Alice/Hatter
1. Chapter 1

Call Me Chessii

**_*I do not own Alice or any of the character, except Chessii…. Kinda…. I unno she's based off the Cheshire Cat, but I created the whole persona…. Ok so Chessii is half mine._**

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Well, here we are my 21st story! WOO! I'm turning 21 on the 21st of June and now I've got my 21st story published! WHAT WHAT! It's a year of 21st for me =P lol I unno that amused me. I know it's not the best, but I swear that it'll get better. I just need to watch Alice a few more times and figure out what exactly I wanted done. So review and tell me what you think? Or if you have awesome Rhymes that you want Chessii to use. I will take suggestions. Thanks for listening and don't forget to REVIEW!_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Silly little Alice lost or so you say, why don't you become my toy and for a while stay?" The voice wasn't coming from any specific direction. Every now and then she could make out a flash of purple in the trees.

"Where are you? Who are you? Can you help me?" Alice asked, trying to catch up with the purple flashes.

"I'm anyone, I'm everywhere. And the question is can you help yourself?" The voice taunted. Alice stopped, and looked up. Amidst the trees she could make out bright purple eyes and a toothy grin floating above a tree branch. Suddenly bits and pieces filled in. first the pointy nose, the long purple whiskers, the chin, the fuzzy purple hair and the small light purple ears poking out through the large mass of multicolored purple tangles. Then the tight purple dress and the small purple flats, She was the same age Alice.

"I've been waiting for a new toy! Do you want to play?" She asked. She hung by her knees, staring at Alice upside down, that bright smile on her face. Alice backed away from her.

"No I don't want to play! I want to go home!" Alice cried. The grin vanished, and then so did the girl. Alice whirled around but couldn't spot the purple girl.

"Don't you like me?" She asked. Alice turned, the girl was right beside her, her long purple tail twitching back and forth as if agitated. She was frowning she looked like she was going to cry. Alice wondered if she would cry big purple tears.

"I don't know you." Alice whispered. The purple cat girl got closer, she was purring loudly.

"Call me Chessii" The girl ordered, offering her hand, her big toothy grin reappearing. Alice caught sight of her big long incisors and yelped. She closed her eyes and turned away. She just wanted to go home!

**

Alice didn't like dreaming about Wonderland, but this was the first time she had actually daydreamed about it. When her dad had disappeared she had been reading Alice in Wonderland, and now, whenever she read the book she had a dream about the Cheshire cat being some insane little girl who wanted to keep her as a toy. It didn't make sense, she had never been to wonderland, and the Cheshire cat was a cat not a little girl. Now Alice had fallen through a mirror and landed on some straw nest surrounded by water, maybe that was what made her think about the little girl who dress in all purple and liked to rhyme.

In front of her the man with the white hair and white rabbit on his lapel turned a corner. He had taken her boyfriend Jack. Alice ran after him.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A familiar voice taunted. Alice ignored it and chased the man, though later on she wished she had listened to the voice, for all she got was trapped in a box.

"Hey Let me out!" Alice cried. Pounding on the padded walls, one of the walls let in a sliver a light, in that crack Alice could make out something purple moving back and forth as they lurched.

"You should have listened to me." the voice chided.

"Just let me out!" Alice demanded. The voice let out an airy bubbly laughter.

"Let you out, let you out, silly oyster has no doubts." The voice sung out.

"What are you talking about? Open the door!"

"Ok, if you say so love!" And with that the bottom fell open. Alice cried out and grabbed onto what she could. Atop the box she could make a purple tail twitching back and forth.

"Let you out, let you out, the silly oyster had no doubts. Hanging, hanging by a nail, better, better, hope you don't fail." The voice sung out once more. Before Alice could hear anymore she lost her grip and fell to the waters below.

--

Alice looked up to the flying metal beetle thing with boxes hanging from the bottom, just like the ones she had been in. They contained humans just like her; Alice wondered what they would do with them, or with her. Well there was nothing left now but swim to shore, and while she did she thought about what had happened.

Her boyfriend, Jack Chase had been kidnapped, she tried to rescue him and had fallen through a mirror. She had been burnt by a light and was now sporting a green filigree tattoo thing that she couldn't get off, got trapped in a padded box and released by a female with a long purple tail. Alice didn't even want to contemplate where she had ended up. She wanted all of this to be some crazy nightmare.

Alice pulled herself out of the water, her stomach scraping against the concrete, but at least she was out of the water. To her right there was a dead rat in a trap and a dirty old man holding a knife watching her, clearly shocked. Being a black belt Alice jumped to her defense.

"Don't even think about it buddy!" Alice cried, taking a defensive stance. The man took note of her burn and backed away. "Just put away the knife!"

"I don't want anything to do with your kind!" He cried. Pocketing his knife and trying to run away from her. Alice tried to stop him.

"Hey wait, I need directions!" Alice cried. He turned to look at her.

"Help an oyster like you?" He asked. Alice offered him the only money she had a twenty dollar bill. He sniffed it, he tasted it, and he seemed to be disinterested.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice introduced. The slimey old man's eyes bulged out of his skull.

"The Alice? Of legend?" He asked. Alice was confused, what was he talking about.

"Silly Alice lost again, have you may be made a friend?" A voice echoed through the silence that ensued between the two. Both whirled around, looking for where the voice emenated from. Alice thought she saw the brightest of smiles just floating up in the air above a large crate, but when she blinked her eyes free of any obscurities it was gone. Alice shrugged it off, she must have been imagining it. The old man grabbed her arm and lead her out of the dock area.

"Come on, before she comes back and takes an interest in us." He whispered. Alice followed after her, trying to ignore the cold chill that swept through her soaked clothes. She wished for something dry.

The slimy old rat catcher lead her to a white building with a flashing sign that said Tea shop. He left her outside as he went in to get the person he said could help her, standing beside a big red British telephone booth. She counted till ten before following him and when she got in there she was shocked.

It was mass pandemonium of people screaming out emotions. There were walls of bottles with labels on them such as _Lust_ and _Serenity. _All around her people were passing around the bottles trading them for other emotions. She watched in a mixture of wonder and horror until Ratty came down and lead her upstairs.

The large office had grass on the floor, much like a carpet. The big white chair spun around and a man was sitting there looking at her. His black hair was messy beneath the tan hat he was wearing, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in months.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, not very politely.

"A friend, I hope." He told her. Behind him a pair of purple eyes appeared. Alice started and pointed. He turned, and the eyes vanished. He turned back to her with a quizzical look on his face.

"My name's Hatter." He announced, standing up to face her. He made a complete circle around her, making Alice very uncomfortable.

"I run the Tea ShoP." He told her, making the p pop, Alice moved back a bit. He didn't need to spray it. He gave her an evil little look, before it changed completely. He turned away from her to look at Ratty, Alice noticed he had a purple tail sticking out of his jeans.

"You have a tail?" Alice asked. But no sooner had the words come out of her mouth did the tail disappear. Hatter looked to his butt, then to her, then to Ratty.

"So Ratty here," He started, clapping a hand to Ratty's shoulder, "Thinks you're Alice of Legend."

Alice stared at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"You see, the last time a girl named Alice came to wonderland she took down the whole house of cards. Though that was one hundred and fifty years ago, oysters don't even live that long." Hatter told him. Ratty scowled.

"I still want a good price." Ratty bargained. Hatter sighed.

"Whoa, wait, I'm not for sale." Alice tried to argue. Neither were listening. Hatter had walked away to a small shelf in which he housed several bottles of colored liquid. Alice wanted to pay attention, her life could be at stake after all, but she was distracted by the shadow moving on the wall. It was of a small figure with a tail and long bushy hair, but no one of that description was anywhere to be seen.

The shadow moved back and forth on the wall, her tail twitched as if she were agitated. Suddenly a wicked smile appeared on the shadow, the white fangs glinted in the light. Alice yelped and backed away. To her surprise Hatter was beside her, which she realized when she backed into him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"That weird shadow." Alice whispered pointing to the now blank wall. Hatter gave her yet another quizzical look before resume his circle around her.

"Do you think that you could help me?" She asked him.

"I'd like to think so." Hatter smiled.

"Why would you help me?" Alice asked, slightly suspicious.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

"A wet dress for a damsel in distress." A voice cried. Alice started.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked. Hatter sighed.

"Enough games, Kit. Come out." Hatter ordered. To Alice's surprise a bright purple dress appeared. Then a pair of high heeled purple boots, then big bright purple eyes, followed by a big toothy grin and a mass of purple hair with lighter purple streaks intermingled in the curls. Alice took in the large fangs, the long purple tail and the purple ears.

Her nightmares had all come true on the same day.

* * *

**REVIEW! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me Chessii

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are chapter two. Not a lot of people interested. But my cousin is so I've written chapter two and now I'm posting it. I hope to have chapter 3 done soon and posted too, even if no one else likes it. Review if you do like it though, I'll feel more inclined to get the story out if I see some interest in it._

Chapter 2

* * *

"This is Chessii, she's basically harmless, she's just annoying." Hatter told Alice, he had moved away and put an arm around the catgirl. The girl beamed up brightly at him.

"Chessii is a good kitty, very pretty." The girl chimed.

"She likes to rhyme, and talk about herself in the third person." Hatter explained. Alice nodded.

"Chessii Rhyme, Chessi Talk, Chessii Run, and Chessii walk. Chessii hide, Chessii play, Chessii, Chessii, RUNS AWAY!" Chessii cried, she did a back walk over and vanished into thin air.

"Chessii is an illusionist. She can trick your eyes, and I don't know what that vanishing thing is about. I unno If that's illusions or camouflage." Hatter told her. Alice was wide eyed. That was the freakiest thing she had seen here.

"She's the one who let me out of the box." Alice cried, she had come to the sickening conclusion when she examined the tail. Surely not many people in this so called Wonderland had purple tails.

"Silly Oyster had no doubts, Silly Oyster wanted out, Oyster wouldn't listen at all, so Chessii let the Oyster fall!" She chimed out, this time Chessii reappeared on the back of the white sofa, crouching down like a cat ready to spring. Hatter swatted at her.

"Off the furniture!" He ordered. Chessii giggled and hopped off. Alice eyed her, then turned to Hatter.

"Do you think you can help me?" She asked. Chessii began humming to herself.

"Let's just put it this way, I know a few people who like to help, your kind." Hatter told her.

"Kind, Kind, read my mind! Never know what you will find!" Chessii sang. Hatter ignored her.

"I scratch their back…" He alluded.

"They scratch yours." Alice finished.

"Chessii wants a scratch, right behind the ears."

"And Hatter wants lots and lots of money!" Hatter cried. Chessii tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand him at all. Hatter groaned.

"Scat Chessii, Hatter's tired of your games! Look you've got Hatter talking in third person again! You're so contagious!" Hatter cried! Alice giggled, so did Chessii.

"Chessii will go away, but one day you'll wish she stay!" Chessii warned and then vanished again. Hatter palmed his forhead.

"That girl gives Hatter a headache!" He cried. Alice giggled some more.

"So are you going to help Alice?"Alice asked. Then bit her tongue.

Damn, Chessii was contagious.

* * *

The Red Queen was **FURIOUS**. So furious the word was capitalized, bolded and underlined even in her head. Someone would lose their head today, she didn't care who, just someone!

She strode into the Throne room and found her simpering fool of a husband waiting for her, nervously cringing like the beaten down dog he was.

"My strawberry we found it! We've found the ring!" He told her. The Red Queen perked up almost immediately.

"My ring? You've found my ring! Give it to me!" She ordered. The man with the white rabbit on his lapel stepped up and handed her the box on a satin pillow. She snatched it immediately. She opened the hidden catch and frowned. Where these men idiots?

"Is this some kind of joke?" She snarled. Both men looked mystified. Stupid men, she had to do everything around here! She showed them the empty box. The White Rabbit man groaned.

"The oyster must have it." He whispered.

"Oyster? What oyster?"

"The oyster girl, she had the ring before, I thought it was still in the box."

"Where is she now?"

"Well you see, she escaped my queen."

"She… WHAT?" The Red Queen cried.

"Some of the boxes are old, I guess she just fell out. We have repairs set in the budget…" He trailed off. The Red Queen scowled.

"Some Oyster is wandering around Wonderland with my ring? Off with your HEAD!" She screamed. The suits dragged the pitiful old man away. She sat back in her red heart shaped throne.

"Did the Queen loose a ring? Who would have done such a silly thing?" A voice asked. The Red Queen recognized it immediately.

"Is that you Chessii? Where are you? Pretty Kitty, come to the Queen." The Red Queen called.

"Chessii wants to keep her head." The voice called.

"I won't take your head."

"Liar, Liar, Skirt on Fire!" The cat taunted. Everyone was looking around. Chessii could be invisible if she wanted to. The damn trickster was always so difficult. If she could the Red Queen would have that trouble making cat on a leash.

"Come on now Chessii, Come out and play." The Red Queen beseeched. She had moved away from her thrown now, last time Chessii came to visit she was up in the rafters. Maybe she was there again.

"You say that you want to play, I wouldn't believe you any day!" Chessii told her. The Red Queen whipped around, there Chessii was, upside down on the throne. Her long legs and purple boots up in the air, her purple tutu out at the sides, her long frizzy purple hair hanging down to the ground.

Several suits charged her, but she vanished quick as can be.

"Stop it! We need to sneak up on her!" The Red Queen reminded them.

"If you're not nice Chessii won't tell you what she knows." The cat sang out. She was up in the rafters again hanging upside down like a big purple bat. Her tail twitched back and forth.

"What do you know then? Maybe I'll give you a treat?"

"Chessii knows the one you seek, very brave not so meek, Very soon with depart, has stolen the heart of a Heart." Chessii riddled.

"Enough of your games!"

"Not nice, think twice!" Chessii called.

"SHOOT HER DOWN!" The Red Queen bellowed. The Suits obeyed, but they were shooting at thin air.

"You'll never find her that is true, I will never help you!" Chessii snarled, the voice hissed slightly, it sounded like she was right behind her, whispering into her ear, but when the Red Queen turned around no one was there.

The Red Queen sighed, that cat needed to be whipped leashed declawed and muzzled.

* * *

Alice kept looking behind her, no doubt checking to see if Chessii was following them. Hatter shook his head, if Chessii didn't want to be seen, she didn't want to be seen. There were no warning signs for that purple disaster, one second everything would be calm and peaceful the next everything would be upside down, chaotic and rhyming.

Why did she rhyme anyways? Did she sit at home thinking up of rhymes for hypothetical situations or did she think them up on the spot?

Why did everything have to be purple? And where did she go when she disappeared like that?

"So what's so important about this Shane guy?" Hatter asked. Alice had both her hands on the wall, true it was a narrow ledge to walk but she was still utterly terrified. Figures she'd have a thing for heights.

"Jack, His name is Jack Chase and I think I love him."

Hatter stopped in his tracks and turned around, he scoffed at her.

"I know about love, love turns to like, and like turns into 'what's his name again?'" Hatter snarled. Alice scowled and moved past him. Why was she leading she had no idea where they were going.

"It's not like that." Alice told him. Hatter would have liked to know how it wasn't. He quickly fell in step behind her.

"I'm sure it's not." He reassured her. She glowered at him. He moved to go past her, consequently trapping her against the wall and his frame. There was something about this girl, something that made him go a little loopy. He turned away from and pushed past her, consequently pushing his own desires out of the way.

What could he do for her? She wanted her boyfriend back from the Queen of Hearts. Not that that old cow would ever give him up, but hey why burst the pretty girls' bubble?

It wasn't long after that that they got to the right door. He knocked and a viewer slide open revealing a pair of wrinkled blue eyes.

"I'm here to return a library book, it's a work of Edwin and Moorcroft."

"How does the Crocodile improve its shining tail?" The raspy voice asked. Hatter rolled his eyes, honestly still? Come on, they knew by now to trust him.

"By pouring water from the Nile, on every golden scale." Hatter replied. He noticed Alice's strange look, for some reason he was embarrassed. The girls first trip to Wonderland and she had her boyfriend kidnapped, she got trapped in a box, fell a few hundred feet to the water below, was rhymed at by a strange vanishing cat, and was now stuck with him and the insane people he was handing her over to help her.

Quite the welcome mat Wonderland rolled out for this girl, compliments of the Queen of Hearts.

Hatter ushered her through the door to the elevator slash bus thing. The contraption whirled to life lowering them towards their destination. It made a series of lurches that startled his oyster companion but he gave her a nod of approval, he wasn't freaking out neither should she.

She was wearing one of his jackets, his purple one to be exact. It suited her. Since he met Chessii he hadn't worn the purple jacket, now with his oyster friend wearing the color he had a feeling she'd be exactly like the cat that came back, nothing but stinking trouble.

The bus came to a halt that nearly threw everyone on board onto the arses and then the doors flew open and the barrel a short shot gun was in their faces. Hatter was shocked, he could feel Alice's glare on his neck. There we the sound of a second gun clicking.

Turns out Eagle had a gun too.

"Come on now Owl, you know me well enough!" Hatter told her. The short lady glared at him.

"You keep that sledge hammer where I can see it!" She ordered as she ushered them out of the bus. Alice and he had their hands up.

"Did you not like the box of confects I gave you? Cause I can stop bring them." Hatter warned. Owl winced and lowered her weapon. He noticed that Alice was eyeing his left hand. No doubt wondering what he could do with it.

"I'm sorry we're all a bit jumpy." She apologized.

"You're always jumpy." Hatter snarled.

"Where's your little kitty friend? She's usually with you."

"Not today. I don't know where she went."

"What is this place? Who are they?" Alice asked, Owl was leading them to the leading man, Eagle was following behind. Alice was looking over the railing to the piles of books and groups of people.

"We're in the Great Library. These are the people who wouldn't stand for her regime. We try to keep them as well fed as possible, but it's hard. If the Queen of Hearts were to find this place she'd destroy it. Wisdom is her greatest enemy."

"Who's the Queen of Hearts?' Alice asked. Owl whirled around.

"She doesn't know the Queen? Who the hell is she Hatter?" Owl asked. The gun was in their faces again. Alice, Hatter, and even Eagle were backing up quickly.

Hatter sighed. Stupid purple jacket. Nothing but Trouble!


End file.
